


Changed

by Yatzuaka



Series: I have a feeling I will regret this [2]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatzuaka/pseuds/Yatzuaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bored and lonely with the BF out of town, so I challenged myself to 28 days of writing at least 500 words daily. I have two hats: Hat A has 14 fandoms on tiny slips of paper, and Hat B has 28 different 'genres'. I will draw from both hats every single day for the next 28 days. The options from Hat A will be discarded after 2 uses, and the options from Hat B will be discarded immediately.<br/>I have a feeling this isn't going to end well.<br/>The entries for the Riddick fandom will be posted here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second up:  
> Hat A: Riddick  
> Hat B: Spiritual

I have memories from before I accepted the truth of the Underverse. They are mine, but foreign. I recall fearing the ships and the strange warriors that poured into the city of my birth. I was angry with the planetary leaders for entertaining the madmen who came to colonize us, to strip us bare of resources and our identity, and that I would lose my home, my world.

I don't know that I would have looked at my life as it exists now as something to aspire to, though after my acceptance of the true religion I have certainly worked both my husband and myself to the bone for the privileges I now take for granted.

I sometimes like to pretend that I was born among the ranks of the necromongers, that I came by this position I am in through right of birth, rather than something so course as work, but I would not appreciate it as much as I do had that been the case. I most certainly would not have met Vaako.

Our first meeting was inauspicious, only noteworthy because I immediately loathed him. He was a born necromonger, but of a low caste. The arrogance he'd exuded was, in my opinion, unfitting of one who was barely a step up from meat for the grinder that was the necromonger war-machine. It was only later, after several 'accidental' meetings that I came to realize that he was pursuing me. His ambition was an unwieldy, directionless thing back then, but I came to see beyond the coarseness of his words and manners to the core of his dreams. The words never passed his lips, but I could see it in his eyes, the dissatisfaction with his position, which so clearly echoed my own.

Those fine ladies of the empire would walk past me in their tailor-made gowns, and I longed to put into practice the credo of my people. You keep what you kill. But I knew then how to play the long game, and I knew my owns goals could only be aided by someone who _wanted_ as much as I did.

When he asked me to marry him, I almost said no, knowing my beauty could land me a higher placed mate, but he would have been old, possibly fat and likely already had children who who have taken precedence over any offspring our union would have produced, as I would have been a second wife, to replace one dead. I am shallow and arrogant enough that I could not stand the thought of a being a mere replacement.

I am a product of my spirituality.

Had the necromongers never come, I would have been content to live in a hovel on a backwater planet, pushing out flesh of my flesh until I was fat and old.

Vaako I could mold, I knew that even then, and he had something none of the higher ranking men who would have accepted me had. Youth and a willingness to let me manipulate him.

I will abide by my marriage vows, not just out of lust and admiration for his physical attributes, but because I truly believe. And as such, I will always remind Vaako that you keep what you kill.


End file.
